Thomas: Halcyon Quest
by Pat Hill
Summary: When Jimmy is unexpectedly taken from her, Eliza the Snow Queen's resolve to get him back grows stronger. With the help of powerful magic, brand new allies, and the engines of Sodor, she goes on a spiritual journey that sets off a chain reaction that leads to the inevitable downfall of the evil Professor Barnaby. Back on Sodor, the engines have their own unique adventures.
1. Thomas and the Heart of Opar

Thomas and the Heart of Opar

It was a beautiful day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas the Tank Engine was busy taking Annie and Clarabel down his branch line, taking passengers from one station to the other. Two of these were Jimmy the Reporter and the Professor, who were always on the hunt for more adventure. "Well Jimmy", said the Professor, "after dealing with an Aztec God, I feel a little drained". "Maybe it had something to with our souls nearly getting taken", said Jimmy as he adjusted his beanie, "In any case, Mr. Owain has gone easy on us. All we have to do is report on the new exhibit at the Sodor Museum". "Ah yes", said the Professor, "I hope it is as spectacular as they say".

Later on, they had arrived at the Sodor Museum. There, the curator unveiled a massive, red jewel in the shape of a heart. "This", said the curator, "is the Heart of Opar. We excavated it near the Indus Valley, close to where a great city used to lie". "How valuable would you say it is?", asked Jimmy. "It is priceless", said the curator, "But, if I were to give it a number, I'd say it is close to $2.6 million in U.S dollars". "Good enough for us", called a voice. A group of robbers entered and started to shoot the glass casing for the Heart of Opar! Jimmy, thinking fast, grabbed a chair and knocked out one of the robbers! He took the man's mask off and sighed, "Not these guys again". They were the robbers that had used a stolen tank the year before to rob banks. Evidently, they had escaped prison once more to make life on Sodor difficult. Jimmy then used the broken chair leg to knock out another robber, but his friends escaped with the Heart of Opar! "Is everyone all right?", asked Jimmy. "We're fine", said the curator, "But those cads have made off with the Heart of Opar. We can't allow them to escape". "I won't", said Jimmy as he ran outside.

Jimmy ran over and kick a robber in the face! Before one of the robbers could shoot, Jimmy accidentally kicked the Heart of Opar out of his hands! It tumbled down the hill and into Thomas' coal bunker. "Quick", said the robber leader, "After that train!" They got into their van and drove off. Jimmy hopped onto his motorcycle and sped after them!

Meanwhile, Thomas chuffed happily down the line. "Oh what a wonderful day", said Thomas. Suddenly, he stopped in front of a down signal. "Bother that signal", exclaimed Thomas, "Now I'm going to be late!" He was unaware that the robbers were gaining on him. Suddenly, Jimmy rode past the robbers' car and onto the ground next to Thomas! He got off the motorcycle and ran after Thomas just as the signal went up. "Wait!", called Jimmy, "Wait, Thomas!" "What is going on with that boy?", asked Thomas' driver. "I don't know", said the fireman, "We better see what's wrong". Thomas slowed down just enough for Jimmy to catch up and climb. With that, he sped down the line.

After Jimmy explained everything, Thomas' crew shook their heads. "We can't have robbers attacking us", said the driver, "We have to get to the station. Perhaps we can alert the police". Then, Jimmy noticed the Heart of Opar and picked it up from out of the coal. "We need to return this to the museum", he said. "Sorry", said the fireman, "We mustn't be late, or Sir Topham Hatt will sack us". Suddenly, the robbers appeared and started shooting! They hit the driver in the shoulder, causing him to accidentally throw the switch to make Thomas go faster! "Oh that's not good", said Jimmy.

"Oh no", cried Thomas, "Not this again!" Thomas started going faster and faster! He sped past Gordon at the water tower! "What was that?", cried Gordon. Thomas saw a tunnel ahead. "That should slow down those robbers", said Jimmy. But then, the robbers ran their car through the guardrail and drove onto the tracks! "Any other plans?", asked Thomas. "I've got one", said Jimmy. As they raced out of the tunnel, Thomas let off his whistle while crying for help! One of the robbers tried to climb into Thomas' cab, only for the fireman to hit him with a shovel! He fell onto the car, smashing the windshield! The robber quickly grabbed onto the roof, but then, the car crashed into the station platform! "Yes", cried Jimmy, who then noticed the buffers racing at them! He threw the brakes, causing Thomas to slowly and gently slide into the buffers without incident. "That was close", said Thomas.

When the robbers woke up, they found some policemen with guns trained on them. Inspector Ron then appeared. "Boys", he said, "We had a deal". The policemen slapped handcuffs on the robbers and took them away. "It was rather cleaver of you to use Thomas' whistle for Morse code", said Inspector Ron to Jimmy. "I was just trying to get Heart of Opar back", said Jimmy, "Speaking of which, could I have a lift back to the museum?"

Soon enough, Jimmy had arrived. The curator was overjoyed. "How did you manage to do it?", he asked. "I'll tell later", said Jimmy. "Well", said the Professor, "at least Thomas' driver was OK. I think we need a vacation". "I let you guys go without rewarding you", said the curator, "Take any piece of merchandise from the gift shop. It's on the house". "Thank you", said Jimmy. He looked around the gift shop and found something. "You think she'll like it?", asked Jimmy. "You've been dating since November", said the Professor, "She'll love it".

Later, Jimmy had arrived at the ice palace and was greeted by General Cutler, a man with a saber-toothed tiger head. "She's on her throne", he said. Jimmy entered and was immediately tackled to the floor by the Snow Queen. "Oh Gods", she gasped, "I'm so sorry". "I didn't notice", groaned Jimmy. The two of them kissed. "I got this for you", said Jimmy as he handed her a necklace with a smaller version of the Heart of Opar embedded in it. "It's beautiful", said the Snow Queen. "Just like you", said Jimmy as he brushed her blue hair aside as they kissed once more.

The End


	2. Death of a Loved One

Death of a Loved One

It was on Tuesday, June 16th that Eliza the Snow Queen's life would change forever. That day, her loyal soldiers had discovered a map leading to a fortune in a nearby mountain. "Where did you find this?", asked the Snow Queen. "Down by the river", said one of the saber-toothed soldiers, "We think it's from one of the old settlements near the base of the mountain". "Thank you", said Eliza, "You can go now". The soldiers walked away, allowing General Cutler to enter the throne room with a white raven. The Snow Queen attached a note to its leg and sent it off to the Island of Sodor. "You know", said Cutler, "you could just call them. I mean, eight months without a phone, how do you manage?" "The cell towers are constantly attacked by monsters", said the Snow Queen, "Besides, when you take into account that the Magic Railroad is considered another country, we'd have bills going through the roof". "Well…", said Cutler, but he was having trouble thinking of a response.

Soon enough, Jimmy and the Professor arrived. "All right", said the Professor, "satellite photos reveal a great temple in that location. Finding the treasure will be a sure thing". "Good", said Jimmy, "But how will we get there?" "We can take Dustin", said the Snow Queen, "He is used to the conditions of the area". It was settled. They went aboard the Snow Queen's private coach and set off. Dustin traveled down the mountain and up to the other one. He started to slow down as blizzard blew in. "I hate storms", said Dustin, "I can barely see a thing". It wasn't any better inside the coach. Jimmy and the Professor shivered, even in their heavy coats. "I hope our guide isn't having this much trouble", said the Snow Queen. "I'm certain she'll be fine", said the Professor. Suddenly, Dustin stopped. "End of the line", he said, "The only way up is that trail". It was then that our heroes stepped out and saw a woman. She had short black hair, red samurai armor, and she was sharpening a katana while sitting in the middle of a blizzard. "Hello Blade", said the Professor. Blade looked up and put away her sword. "I was worried you wouldn't show up", she said, "I knew you'd pull through. It'd be nice if someone could stop this blizzard, though". "Oh", said the Snow Queen, "I can do that". With a wave of her hand, the blizzard was reduced to a slow snowfall. "OK", said the Professor, "conditions are bad, so be careful. We don't want to be caught in an avalanche". With that, our heroes set off.

It was when they arrived at the temple that the trouble began. When they entered, it didn't take long for them to realize that there was no treasure. All there was seemed to be a circle of flames that the Snow Queen put out. There, laying on her back, was a warrior with golden armor, red hair, and huge black wings. "It's a Valkyrie", said Blade. "She's beautiful", said the Snow Queen. "We need to get her out of here", said Jimmy, "Let's get the armor off so we can carry her back to Dustin". When, Blade did just that, the Valkyrie awoke! She grabbed her sword and swung wildly before Jimmy used his sword to block the attack! "Calm down", he said, "You've just awoken from a deep sleep". "Who are you?", growled the Valkyrie. "Well", said Jimmy as he lowered his weapon, "I'm Jimmy, that's my lover, Eliza, my friend the Professor, and Blade, our guide". "I am Alvilda", said the Valkyrie, "I remember now. Odin put me in this cursed state as punishment for putting my wants over others needs." "How do you a thing like that?", asked Blade. "I chose the wicked warrior to live over a good king", said Alvilda. Before she could continue, the temple was rocked by an explosion! "That's not good", said the Snow Queen. "Run", cried Jimmy.

Everyone raced back to Dustin as a massive avalanche closed in on our heroes! Suddenly, Alvilda fell over. Jimmy helped her to her feet, but fell behind! He was swept up in the avalanche and knocked off a cliff! "No!", cried Eliza. "Come on", said Blade as she dragged her into the coach. Dustin sped down the mountain just before he could be buried. "Jimmy", wept Eliza. "It's OK", said the Professor as he hugged her, "We're here". Blade held the Snow Queen's hand, and Alvilda hung her head in sadness for her savior.

To Be Continued...


	3. Percy and the Banshee

Percy and the Banshee

Percy the Small Engine chuffed cheerfully through the night. He loved carrying the mail train across the Island of Sodor. One night, he waited at the station while the other engines told stories to pass the time. James went first. "Once", said James, "a young engine went into the forest. Then, he heard the weeping of a lone Banshee. On the morning two days afterward, the engine fell to the bottom of a lake and was never recovered". Percy shivered with fright. "Alright, Percy", said Percy's driver, "Let's go. The mail needs to get to the forest village". "Oh dear", shivered Percy as James giggled. "Remember", called James as Percy slowly chuffed away, "Beware the Banshee".

Percy moved as quickly as possible. He didn't want to stay in the forest any longer then he had to. The hooting of owls and the wail of insects filled the air. A heavy fog rolled into the forest. Suddenly, Percy saw a hooded figure sitting in a tree weeping. The figure then looked at Percy! "It's the Banshee!", he cried as he hightailed it out of the forest in sheer terror!

The next day, Percy moved down the main line. He couldn't shake the feeling of dread in his mind. "In two days, I'm going to be toast", said Percy. Then, he stopped at a station with Edward. "I don't believe it", said Edward when Percy told him about his encounter with the Banshee, "James must be pulling your coupling rods". "I know what I saw", said Percy, "And what I saw was a bloodthirsty Banshee." Just then, Jason Wolchek and his cameraman Leonard walked onto the platform. "OK, Leonard", said Wolchek, "While Niles and the Professor are out looking for him, we need to give the people of Sodor some interesting news. What do we have?" "I heard something about one of the engines seeing a Banshee", said Leonard. "OK", said Wolchek, "We'll start there". "If you ask me", said Edward, "this Banshee nonsense is a load of bunk". "Actually Edward", said Wolchek, "the Banshee is a common sight in Ireland. They say that anyone who hears her weeping will be doomed to die. Oops." "Oh dear", worried Percy, "It's just as James said. I only have two days left". "Oh please" said Edward, "if a Banshee can do any of what James or Mr. Wolchek said, I want proof". Suddenly, Gordon came into the station at full speed and bumped Percy. "What are you doing?", cried Gordon, "Don't you know passengers can be hurt by engines take sit on the line for too long". "Oh boy", said Wolchek, "Come on, Leonard. We have a story to cover".

Later that evening, Percy went to shunt flatbeds at the docks. Cranky the Crane was lifting up a set of pipes, ready to place them on the flatbeds. Suddenly, the cable snapped and the pipes fell onto the tracks in front of Percy! "That's never happened before", said Cranky. "It's the Banshee's curse", shuddered Percy. "Bunk", said Edward, "Bunk I say! There are no such things as Banshees". "Actually", said Cranky, "my cousin saw a Banshee". "Bunk", grumbled Edward, "You show me proof of such silly things". Suddenly, a seagull scratched Percy's paint with its beak. Edward didn't say a word.

Meanwhile, Wolchek and Leonard hike through the forest. "I don't know about this, Mr. Wolchek", said Leonard, "I didn't move here to be killed some spooky spirit". "Leonard", said Wolchek, "I've told you already; it was either this or dealing with Candice the Weather Lady. Besides, Mr. Owain wants hard hitting facts, and a short news program hunting for the mythical Banshee is just what he needs to feel like himself again and for us to go out to one of the pubs in town". As the two walked through the forest, they began to feel uneasy. "This forest gives me the willies", said Leonard, "It feels like we're in an episode of Ghost Adventures". "You know how much that show scares me", said Wolchek. Suddenly, a shape moved past them! "What was that?", asked Wolchek. They saw it again. "It's getting closer", whimpered Leonard. "Leonard, it's been an honor", said Wolchek as he held back tears. Just then, the figure pulled back her hood, revealing herself to be Eliza, the Snow Queen. "Eliza, is that you?", asked Wolchek. "Hi, Jason", said the Snow Queen, "Sorry about scaring you. Its just…" Her voice trailed off, as her thoughts once again returned to her beloved. "Leonard", said Wolchek, "Turn the camera off". Leonard obeyed without question. Then, Wolchek quietly comforted the grieving Snow Queen with a simple hug.

Afterwards, Wolchek and Leonard brought her up to speed. "Good heavens", said the Snow Queen, "Poor Percy". "Yeah", said Wolchek, "That no-good James sure loves to give him a fright. Hmm". "I know that look", said Leonard, "What's the plan?" "Well", said Wolchek, "James loves scaring the other engines. It sure would be a shame if someone scared him". "So far, so good", said Leonard, "But what about Percy?" "Edward was right", said the Snow Queen, "This Banshee nonsense truly is bunk. Therefore, I'll prove to Percy that there are no Banshees". "So", said Leonard, "What brings you to Sodor anyway?" "Its not important", said the Snow Queen, "You'd probably laugh at me anyway". "Why?", said Wolchek, "We live an island with trains that talk, we helped stop a group of robbers in a tank, and we're talking to girl who can create ice and snow. We'll take your word for it". "OK", said the Snow Queen, "I was hoping to appeal to the Gods and bring Jimmy back". "Did it work?", asked Wolchek. "I'm honestly not sure", said the Snow Queen, "I've been living like a nomad for the last three days, but so far, nothing. But enough about me; we need to find Percy." "We're in luck", said Leonard, "Percy is scheduled to come here tomorrow. We'll meet him in the morning". "Excellent", said Wolchek with a yawn, "It's off to bed with me. Goodnight, everyone". With that, Wolchek zipped up his sleeping bag and promptly dozed off.

The next morning, Percy nervously made his way through the forest. "Maybe I can avoid a watery grave by going this way", he whimpered. Suddenly, he started to speed up! "On, on", called the Troublesome Trucks. "Help", cried Percy. The Snow Queen awoke and ran to the treetops to see what was happening. She saw James pushing Percy towards the station, where Toby was parked with Henrietta! Realizing the danger, the Snow Queen leaped through the treetops, making an ice slide in an effort to catch up to the speeding trains! She jumped onto James' cab and held on! Then, she used her powers to put out James' fire! Then, she leaped onto the brakevan and over the Troublesome Trucks. As soon as Percy was about to crash into Toby, the Snow Queen created a snowbank, which cushioned Percy's crash! "Thank goodness", said Percy.

Later, Sir Topham Hatt spoke severely to James. "You have caused me trouble today, James", said Sir Topham Hatt, "Your little hoax narrowly caused Percy to crash into Toby and Henrietta, not to mention, causing Gordon to bump Percy at the station and delivering weak cables to Cranky, and need I mention that you endangered the life of a woman who can legally declare war on the railway? As such, you will work in the yards with no wash-downs for two weeks". "Yes sir", sighed James, "Sorry sir".

Meanwhile, the Snow Queen explained everything to Percy. "I'm sorry I scared you", she said. "It's OK", sighed a relieved Percy, "I'm just glad the Banshee's curse isn't real". Soon, he was taken to the works by Edward and the breakdown train. "I told you this Banshee nonsense was a load of bunk", he said, "I hope next time you'll view the situation with the eye of a skeptic". "I will, Edward", said Percy, "I will". "Another adventure on Sodor has been had", said Wolchek, "For more news like this, check out the Sodor Times webcast, hosted by me. This is Jason Wolchek signing out". He and Leonard turned and saw Dustin arrive at the station. "I guess it's time for me to leave", sighed the Snow Queen. "We wish you the best", said Wolchek, "Good luck". "Thank you", said the Snow Queen as she stepped into her coach. Dustin then set off into the mists of the morning. "Do you think she'll find a way to bring him back?", asked Leonard. "Well", said Wolchek, "there are more things in heaven and Earth than are dreamed of in our philosophy. We'll have to wait and see like everyone else".

The End?


	4. Quest for Meaning

Quest for Meaning

The Snow Queen walked through the woods, with a trail of ice following close behind. She had tried and failed for days to bring back Jimmy the Reporter, but she hadn't found anything. Sadly, today was no different. The Snow Queen sat on a tree stump and quietly lamented her failures. Suddenly, Blade leaped down from the trees. "What are doing?", asked the Snow Queen. "Well", said Blade, "I've been hunting with the Rangers for a while. I figured I'd track you down. So, did you find anything?" "No", sighed the Snow Queen, "I don't know why I even bother anymore". Blade sat next to her. "Come on", she said, "Alvilda is worried about you, and if I don't take you home, she will. We all know how nervous you get when flying". Despite herself, the Snow Queen chuckled, remembering her flight to the Andes mountains to see Machu Picchu with Jimmy and the Professor. "OK", said the Snow Queen, "Lead the way".

They drove off in Blade's Jeep. The Snow Queen's palace was several hours away, so Blade thought they had plenty of time to talk. "So, good news", said Blade, "The Professor and Niles are going to come back in two weeks". "Wonderful", said the Snow Queen. "You know", said Blade, "I can feel where you're coming from". "How so?", asked the Snow Queen. "It was a long time ago", said Blade, "But we have plenty of time".

She began her tale like this: "My father was a simple, humble man. He spent his days fixing up cars and taking care of his family. In spite of that, he made enemies. Maybe he had upset someone or was more successful than others, but he knew how to fight. He took down every enemy that came his way. The only one that managed to fell him was cancer". "I'm sorry", said the Snow Queen. "Don't be", said Blade, "Death is a common thing. I'd be crazy to say it doesn't hurt, but there's no point on dwelling in the past. Especially if there are things to do in the present". Almost on cue, the Jeep started to sputter. "Perfect", grunted Blade, "I just got payment finished".

It took an hour for the two to isolate the problem(an overheated radiator), and within minutes, they were back on the road. "So", said Blade, "why did you like him?" "It's a long story", said the Snow Queen, "I wasn't a nice person then." "Go on", said Blade, with a hint of curiosity and intrigue in her. "I chalk it up to a bad childhood", said the Snow Queen, "We fought each other the first time we met. He called me a monster, I froze him against a wall. Not the typical girl meets boy beginning". "Trust me, I've been there", said Blade with a wave of her hand, "So, then what happened?" "I think it started when I tried to kill him", said the Snow Queen, "He said he felt sorry for me. Now keep in mind, the only ones who felt that way up till then were the Troll King and Woolly. Jimmy was only human. That threw me in a loop. I thought he had said it to delay the inevitable, but then, he sought me out. I think he was the first person to see the humanity in me, and I've been in love ever since." "You fell in love just like that?", asked Blade. "I had to take care of some personal demons", said the Snow Queen, "Gradually, I opened up about them to him. I overcame my demons with his help, and that's why I need him back". Blade was silent as they drove through the woods.

Near sundown, they arrived at the ice palace. Alvilda flew down to greet them. "Are you OK?", she asked. "Never better", said the Snow Queen, who noted the nervousness of her voice, "I just don't know if I can be happy again". Dinner was a quiet affair. While Blade ate with the soldiers, Alvilda and the Snow Queen just silently ate the steak that General Cutler cooked. Later, after the sky grew dark and the stars came out, Alvilda knocked on the Snow Queen's door. "It's nearly 9:00", yawned the Snow Queen. "Sorry", said Alvilda, "I lost track of the time. May I come in?" "Be my guest", said the Snow Queen. The first thing Alvilda noticed was a silver swan statue. "Is that one of our love symbols?", she asked. "Yeah", said the Snow Queen, "It was a gift from Christmas. I still don't who gave it to us". "So", said Alvilda, "did you mean what you said about not being happy?" "Yeah", sighed the Snow Queen, "Truth be told, I'd do anything for little joy to come back into my life". "What if I could make you happy?", asked Alvilda, "Would that be alright?" The Snow Queen noticed the nervousness of voice, but nodded. Alvilda and the Snow Queen then embraced, then began to kiss...


	5. Nightmare

Nightmare

The sun shone brightly on the Magic Railroad as Logan took the Snow Queen's soldiers down the line. While the sky looked happy, on the ground, it was anything but. Logan and the soldiers were on the hunt for a monster that had attacked the palace the night before. No one had gotten a good look at it, and Logan was growing nervous as he wandered into the dark forest. "See anything, Logan?", asked General Cutler. "Nothing yet, General", said Logan. Logan tried to take his mind off the spooky scenery. He thought of his boss, the Snow Queen, and how she was always murmuring to herself or shooting glances at nothing. "General", said Logan, "Have you noticed anything different about her Highness?" General Cutler thought about it. "Don't tell anyone I said this", he said, "but I think she feels guilty about something". Suddenly, a creature with a skull face, lion's body, and scorpion tail attacked! "It's the Manticore", growled General Cutler, "All units, fire!" The Manticore slammed its stinger into the coach as the soldiers poured out and fired arrows into its pelt! Suddenly, the Manticore let out a shriek and bounded into the woods. "Why did he run off like that?", asked Logan. "Maybe", said General Cutler as he readied his sword, "because he was scared off by that". Just then, a massive creature bounded out of the brush! It had long, slender limbs, a long, whip-like tail, and a skeletal, deer-like face with moss growing out of his antlers. "Wendigo", whimpered Logan. "Nobody move", whispered General Cutler. Suddenly, a soldier let off a stray shot by accident! The Wendigo looked down and grabbed him! Then, the Wendigo bit down and tore the soldier in half! It let off a horrific roar and ran into the forest!

"I don't want to even think about it", shivered Logan after recounting his tale. "I know the feeling", said Blade, "We can't have a Wendigo attacking the palace again". Just then, Alvilda stepped out with a massive hammer. "Where are you going?", asked Blade. "To kill the Wendigo", said Alvilda, "It's just as you've said; we can't allow it to attack again". "There has to be another way", said Blade. "Trust me", said Alvilda, "That thing has the power of Morpheus, the God of Dreams. I just hope all the powers of Odin and Thor are enough to kill it". With that, Alvilda unfolded her wings and flew off. "Impulsive much?", chuckled General Cutler. "You didn't hear it from me", said Blade, "But she's feeling a little guilty about something. I'm going after her. Come on, Logan". "Right", said Logan, and they headed off.

It was in the woods where they found Alvilda silently stalking her prey. Suddenly, the Wendigo attacked! Alvilda smacked it on the head with her hammer, but was then knocked away by the beast! Blade drew her swords and attacked, cutting the Wendigo's leg! The creature roared, then shot a looked at Blade. Suddenly, she froze up as she relived the moment her father died! "Blade", cried Alvilda. She then hit the Wendigo in the face! The Wendigo roared and ran into the forest!

At the station, Bertram was shunting trucks, when all of a sudden, the Wendigo attacked! "At last", growled Bertram, "A worthy opponent". Just as Logan pulled into the station, Bertram was using the cars to ram the wound in the Wendigo's leg! But then, the Wendigo smashed the trucks, knocking Bertram of the rails! It reached towards him with its massive claws. "Go ahead", said Bertram, "I'll give you indigestion!" Suddenly, the Wendigo was hit by a major ice blast! It was the Snow Queen! Alvilda took the opportunity to hit the Wendigo in the face! But then, the Wendigo used its nightmare vision to make Alvilda hallucinate! She was seeing undead soldiers attacking, but she fought them off with her hammer! Suddenly, the Wendigo shrieked and ran into the forest! "What scared him off?", asked the Snow Queen. "I did", said a voice. It was Billy Twofeathers, one of the engineers on the Shining Time railway. "It's a good thing thing I came along", he said, "Come. I can explain everything".

Logan took them to Billy's temporary hut, where he handed out tea to the Snow Queen, Blade, and Alvilda. "I assume you know what the Wendigo wants?", asked Alvilda. "That's what troubles me", said Billy, "I only know of this Wendigo through my Algonquian friends. It is an amazingly powerful opponent and should not be fought lightly." "But what troubles you about, Mr. Twofeathers?", asked the Snow Queen. "The Wendigo dwells beyond the Veil of Dimensions", explained Billy, "The only way it could enter our domain is if someone were to summon it, and to summon the greatest monster from the Underworld, they must be very dangerous indeed". "Who would do such a thing?", asked the Snow Queen. "That remains to be seen", said Billy, "What we need to do is to rid this plane of the Wendigo, and I have just the thing to do it". He reached into his chest and pulled out a dream-catcher. "Since, the Wendigo gains power from the nightmares it causes", said Billy, "you will need this to rob it of its power. Once weakened, it will have to return from whence it came". "Thank you",, said the Snow Queen. "Don't mention it", he said, "And be careful".

Night came. The Wendigo prowled through the forest, only to be surprised by Logan flashing his high-beams! Alvilda took the opportunity to attack the Wendigo, but she was knocked aside! Blade then stabbed the wounds in the Wendigo's leg! But then, the Wendigo snapped the swords in half, then kicked Blade! Then, the Snow Queen froze the beast's legs to ground, giving Alvilda the chance to strangle the Wendigo! "Now", she cried. Suddenly, the Wendigo threw Alvilda off of its back! It then focused its nightmare vision on the Snow Queen! In an instant, her life of horror was relived. She witnessed her torture at the hands of the orderlies at the Whittaker Institute, the monsters that came from her dreams to catch and kill her, and finally, Jimmy's dead, decaying body rising from the ground. "It's not real", the Snow Queen whispered, "It's all just a nightmare". "Why did you do it?", moaned the zombie Jimmy. Suddenly, the Snow Queen pulled out the dream-catcher, and the hallucinations stopped! The Wendigo started to scream in terror! Alvilda then hit in the face with her hammer, while Blade stabbed it with her broken swords! The Snow Queen then finished the Wendigo off with a blast of ice that solidified and impaled it! The Wendigo's dead body then vanished into thin air, leaving only the fog behind.

The next morning, the Snow Queen and Alvilda looked out at the sunrise. The Snow Queen had confessed her feelings, but Alvilda was just fine. "You're right", said Alvilda, "I don't want to burden you any further". "No, it's fine", said the Snow Queen, "This is my responsibility. I'll do what I must to be a better person than I was before all this". Suddenly, they heard a whistle. "That sounds like Logan", said the Snow Queen, "I wonder what that silly engine is up to".

She went down to the platform to find Logan and General Cutler with some flowers. "I hated to see you so unhappy", said Logan, "So General Cutler and I brought you these". The Snow Queen smiled and kissed Logan on the cheek. Logan then turned from blue to bright red. Just then, Dustin arrived with the Professor and Niles. "Eliza", cried the Professor, "We've got some exciting news". "Yes, Professor?", asked the Snow Queen. "We think", said the Professor slowly, "that Jimmy might still be alive". The Snow Queen felt her heart lift into the air with happiness...and apprehension.

The End?


	6. Duncan's Monster Mash

Duncan's Monster Mash

The Narrow Gauge engines on Sodor were had at work as always. Rusty, Rheneas, and Ivo Hugh were clearing the tracks of broken branches and weeds, Duke and Sir Handel were taking trucks up to the slate mines, and Proteus and Peter Sam were helping to renovate the Old Iron Bridge. That left only Skarloey, Bertram, and Duncan to take passengers. Duncan was very bitter about this. "All this passenger business enrages me", he complained one day, "Why I'd do anything to be rid of them". "Duncan", scolded Skarloey, "Even if the passengers give you a hard time, you have to provide them with a good time". "Besides", said Bertram, "passengers bring money to the railway. How do you think the Thin Controller gets you that fresh coat of paint?" That gave Skarloey an idea.

The next day, Duncan found himself taking some goods the renovation site. He was quite pleased with this turn of events. "No passengers for today", he said cheerfully, "This is the life". Suddenly, he heard some branches snap! Duncan looked around, but saw nothing. "It could be a wild animal of some kind", said his driver, "It's best we keep moving". Duncan moved slightly faster. When he reached the Old Iron Bridge, Duncan told Peter Sam and Proteus about what he heard in the forest. "I think your imagination is running away with you, Duncan", said Peter Sam, "Everyone knows monsters don't exist". Proteus didn't say a word in response to this. "What if it was a monster?", said Duncan. "It might be a bear", said Proteus, "After all, I've seen some nasty bears in my time". "It couldn't have been a bear", said Duncan, "The sound of its footsteps was too loud". Just then, Ivo Hugh appeared, panting from exhaustion. "What's wrong, Ivo Hugh?", asked Proteus. "A monster", said Ivo Hugh, "The driver took me away from there as fast as possible." Then, Duncan's driver came out. "Alright Duncan", he said, "We are to take some supplies down the line". Duncan gulped and didn't notice the other engines giggling.

Duncan traveled nervously through the forest. "There's nothing to be scared of, there's nothing to be scared of", he repeated. But the fog was growing thicker the further he traveled. Every sound in the forest seemed amplified. Water droplets sounded like war drums, the nearby stream was like the ocean waves. Then, there was the sound of snapping branches! "The monster", cried Duncan. "What monster?", asked his driver. "The one following us right now", murmured Duncan. His driver looked around. "I don't see anything", he said, "But we'd better slow down. No sense getting into an accident over a monster." Suddenly, something big and spiky walked onto the track! "The monster", cried Duncan. But when he got close enough, he realized it was just Tom, Thomas' pet hedgehog. "See", said his driver, "Nothing to be afraid of".

After delivering the cargo of supplies, Duncan set off for home. Night had fallen and the fog was growing thicker, but Duncan wasn't worried. After what had happened earlier, he didn't give a thought to the monsters of the night. "Silly old things", he said, "I don't what I was scared for". Suddenly, a loud roar was heard! Duncan screamed like a little girl and ran down the line as fast as his wheels could carry him! But the monster was gaining on him, its growls growing louder at every turn! When, Duncan eventually got to the sheds, he realized that all the doors were locked, trapping him outside! Then, the monster appeared… and revealed itself to be Skarloey and Bertram! "What sorcery is is this?", demanded Duncan. "It's simple", said Skarloey, "Bertram's comment about paint got me thinking. If you were to be scared on the way to delivering, then you wouldn't think about how awful passengers are. So the other engines and I came up with the scheme. Proteus used his lamp to snap a few branches in the woods. Knowing the Magic Buffers were nearby, you'd get properly paranoid about monsters and such. Ivo Hugh provided the final piece of the puzzle". "Then", chuckled Bertram, "I would chase you down after dark. Did I scare you?" Duncan said nothing, but grumbled once he went to bed. He was even less happy when his driver informed him about taking more passengers the next day. But notably, he didn't grumble during his passenger run. He just kept an eye out, just in case.

The End?


	7. The Journey Back

The Journey Back

Jimmy awoke in a field. While he couldn't be too sure, he was certain a few days had passed since he had fallen from the mountain. He looked around to observe his surroundings. The field in question laid at the foot of a mountain much smaller than the one he had fallen from. The stormy skies also looked different to Jimmy. The sound of planes flying through the air was a big clue he was somewhere else, since he knew from experience that planes were often downed by Rocs, giant birds who ruled the skies of the Magic Railroad. He walked up a hill ad beheld the vista of a large town below. "Shining Time?", gasped Jimmy, "But how?" "I was hoping you'd be able answer that", said a woman's voice. Jimmy turned around to find a woman with black hair, blue eyes, a tan cowboy hat, a white shirt under a black vest, and blue jeans with a gun holster. She was holding a rifle. "Hi Lilly", said Jimmy. "Jimmy?", asked Lilly, "What are you doing here?" "That's what I want to know", said Jimmy, and he then went on to explain what happened. "Sounds like someone divine is looking out for you", noted Lilly. "You're not wrong", said Jimmy, "But I have to get back. I have someone waiting for me". "Hop into the truck", said Lilly, "I can get you to Shining Time Station and beyond in no time". "Thanks", said Jimmy, "But what about Patch and the kids?" "Visiting family in Chubby Corners", said Lilly, "I'll leave the farm in the hands of the ranchers while I'm gone".

Soon enough, Jimmy and Lilly arrive at the station and were about to board the next train when Jimmy sensed something. "What is it?", asked Lilly. "You know that compass sense I wrote about in my paper?", said Jimmy, "I have a feeling we're being followed". As it wold follow, Jimmy was right. But whoever following had since disappeared. Jimmy and Lilly boarded the train bound for the Magic Railroad without incident, but a spy had gone to the nearby pay-phone and dialed a number. "They're heading your, Professor", said the spy. "Excellent", said a voice over the line, "I've waited a long time for this".

Professor Barnaby put down the phone and walked over to a man tied to a chair with a bag over his head. He pulled the bag off, revealing his old partner, Devon Wilkshire. "So", said Professor Barnaby, "it's come to this". "Professor", said Devon, "You've known me for years. Let's work this out". "Like how you worked out getting Hecate's Torch?", asked Professor Barnaby, "You know how I despise failure". He then reached for his sword. "Professor", said Devon, "Please reconsider. I can still be useful". "I know", said Barnaby as he sliced the ropes that bound Devon to the chair. Devon rubbed his hands. "Don't thank me yet", said Barnaby, "I don't want excuses, I just want Jimmy. His friend can go to warn his loved ones". "But why?", asked Devon. "Ever since Scarabus was killed" explained Professor Barnaby, "I have waited for the perfect opportunity for revenge. Those bombs on the mountain did the first part of the job, and I knew it was only a matter of time before one of his godly friends saved him for whatever reason. Everything is going according to plan. When I am done, he and his friends will suffer."

Jimmy looked at a map of the Magic Railroad. "Don't worry, Eliza", he thought, "I'm coming". Suddenly, there was a huge explosion! Jimmy looked out the window and saw several men riding on horseback heading straight for the train! The riders leaped onto the train and fired darts at Jimmy! He dodged the attack, just as Lilly and some other passengers fired their guns at the attackers! "You bring these things often?", asked Jimmy. "When stuff like happens, definitely", said Lilly. Suddenly, one of the gun-slingers was hit by a knock-out dart! "Get to the front", cried Jimmy as he took out his sword! He and Lilly ran to the front of the coach and bolted the door shut when they got outside! "Now what?", asked Lilly. "We'll get to the roof before they can get out", said Jimmy as he climbed up the ladder.

When they got to the roof, they saw that the bridge was blown up! "Change of plans", said Lilly, "We've got to save this train". "Way ahead of you", said Jimmy as he leaped to the baggage car! He climb down the ladder and burst into the engine room of the train! "Pump the brakes", cried Jimmy, "The bridge is out!". The driver did just that and the train came to a halt.

Just then, a demon with the head of a baboon and the wings of a bat grabbed Jimmy and tossed him to the ground! He then used his sword to cut the head off of the demon! Jimmy then confronted two other demons, but they were then shot by Lilly! Just then, Jimmy's sword was shot out of his hand! He turned and saw a very familiar face. "Barnaby", growled Jimmy. "Don't be so surprised", said Professor Barnaby, "and don't count on your friends to show up. That Wendigo will keep them busy for days". "So what do you want?", asked Jimmy. "Isn't it obvious?", said Professor Barnaby, "I want you to suffer, and don't think I'll let you get away so easy". Suddenly, the demons tackled Jimmy, knocked him out, and started to fly off with him! "Take him home boys", said Barnaby, "I will ensure your master will be pleased". "Not so fast", said Lilly as she held up her rifle. "Sorry, Mrs. Stone", said Barnaby as he mounted his horse, "I have no further conflict here. My assistant, Mr. Wilkshire, shall have the pleasure of killing you". "But you said…", began Devon, but a wave of Barnaby's hand shut him up. Professor Barnaby then tossed him a gun. "Make me proud, Devon", he said curtly. Then, he and the others rode off, leaving Devon Wilkshire and Lilly Stone to face off. "You must be out of bullets by now", said Devon. "I'm not out of guns", said Lilly as she pulled a pistol out of her holster. "So much for civility", said Devon as he counted his bullets, "You know, at any point, one bullet could have taken your life, or my life, or your friend's life. How funny is that? I have but one bullet. That's enough for the both of us, and that's why I won't fail this time". "This Earth ain't big enough for the two of us", said Lilly as she readied her weapon. The two adversaries stared each other down, always keeping an eye on their respective weapon. Everything felt tense, every cloud moving, every drop of sweat, it was building up to the moment of attack. Suddenly, there was the sound of a single gunshot! Devon Wilkshire looked down at the bleeding wound in his chest, then fell over. Lilly spun the gun around, then returned the pistol to its holster. Then, she took her rifle and mounted Devon's horse. "All right, let's find some back up". She then rode off after Professor Barnaby.

After riding for several hours, Lilly had lost the trail. "Darn", she growled. Suddenly, Dustin the Snow Engine rolled over and stopped. "Are you OK?", he asked. "I'm fine", said Lilly, "But my friend Jimmy was just taken". "Jimmy?", asked a voice. It was the Professor! "Professor", said Lilly, "if you anyone that could help him, now would be a good time to get them". "Come aboard", said the Professor, "We have much to discuss".

"And that's what happened", said Lilly. The Snow Queen became sullen, then stood up. "If he's alive", she said, "then we need to get him back". "Count us in", said Lilly as she loaded her rifle, "We'll make Professor Barnaby run in terror". "I like the sound of that", said the Snow Queen.

To be continued...


	8. The Halcyon

The Halcyon

"OK team", said the Professor, "we have one objective: save Jimmy and stop whatever plan Professor Barnaby may have." He looked toward the Snow Queen, Blade, Alvilda, Lilly, Niles, Captain Caruthers, and Neville. "I have more people on the way", said the Professor, "but for now, we need to find Jimmy and fast. Here's the plan: some of you will ride out in the north, south, east, and west." "We'll head east", said Neville as he gestured to Captain Caruthers. "Niles and I will head south", said Lilly as she tipped her hat. "Happy to help", said Niles with a visibly forced smile. "Always thinking of Matilda", mused the Professor, "Anyway, Blade and Alvilda, you and I will explore the west. That just leaves you, Eliza". "I'm already gone", said the Snow Queen, "Alright everyone, we have our objectives, now let's go".

Dustin sped through massive snow drifts as the Snow Queen looked out every window of her coach with Woolly the Yeti. Suddenly, Bubo the Robotic Owl flew up to Dustin and landed near his cab. "Hello, Bubo", said Dustin, "What brings you here?" Suddenly, an explosion on the line forced Dustin to stop! The Snow Queen and Woolly got out to see what the commotion was. "Beep, bop, beep", said Bubo. "I have a Bad Feeling about this", shuddered Dustin as a shadowy figure approached them. He had a skull face, curved, bull-like horns, and a black cape. "Hello, Father", said Eliza. "So you do remember", said Hades, God of the Underworld. "How could I forget?", asked the Snow Queen, "You're the God of the Underworld after all". "Ya don't say", said Hades, "But that's not important. I got a tip that you're looking for someone, likely the same someone who did me a favor last Halloween. Am I right?" "Is there a point to all this, Father?", asked the Snow Queen. "Yeah, yeah, I'm getting there", said Hades, "As it happens, your friend Jimmy had a unique power. He was like a compass, this guy, I tell you, within reason he could find anything and anyone." "Where do I find something like that?", asked the Snow Queen. "Simply look in the village on the other side of this mountain", said Hades as embraced his daughter with his iron claws, "I hope this makes up for my loss over the years". "I've already forgiven you years ago", said the Snow Queen, "Thank you".

Meanwhile, Lilly and Niles rode their horses over wild plains. "What exactly are we looking for?", asked Niles. "Ruins, fortresses, and any lair of disrepute", said Lilly. "I don't know about you", said Niles, "but that temple in the cliffs looks rather spooky". He pointed toward a Greek temple carved onto the side of a rocky hill. He and Lilly tied their horses to a nearby tree and climb up the hill. Before they entered the temple, they each readied their guns. Suddenly, a flock of crows flew out of the temple, followed by a massive scorpion! Niles fired his gun upon it, then dodged its stinger! Lilly then shot the scorpion in the back, only for the bullets to bounce off of its hide! "The bullets won't penetrate its hide", cried Lilly, "Aim for its neck!" Niles then slid under the scorpion, shooting every soft area he could find! The scorpion fell over, dead. Niles and Lilly then ran into the temple, only to find abandoned radar and computer equipment. "Check this out", said Niles. He pointed to a bulletin board with a map and photos of mountains, Jimmy and the Professor, the Snow Queen, and bombs. "The plot thickens", smiled Lilly. "I should hope so", said a voice. A man wearing green clothing and holding a crossbow entered the temple. "Hey William", said Niles. "I saw your handy work outside", said William, "Have you found anything?" "Only the remains of Barnaby's old plan", said Lilly, "The map has no locations pinned anywhere". "I think we should go", said Niles, "Barnaby could have spies here, watching us". Suddenly, William fired an arrow into the air! Just then, a demon fell to the ground. "My thoughts exactly", said Niles, "We need to contact the others". "I hope the others are having better luck than we are", said Lilly.

Dustin made his way down the mountain, heading straight for a village near the base. When he stopped, the Snow Queen, Woolly, and Bubo got out of the coach and looked around. The station was rustic, wooden structure, with mounted antlers and amber lights. The walls had paintings of woolly mammoths, and on the other side of the platform was an electric mountain engine, which was essentially two coaches that moved. "Beep, boop, beep?", asked Bubo. "Good question", said the Snow Queen. Just then, she noticed something. A little girl was staring right at her. The girl then gestured for the Snow Queen to follow her. The little girl took them through the village, where the amber lights illuminated signs of stores in the wintery night. Finally, they all stopped in front of a fortune teller's tent. The Snow Queen put on a brave face and entered.

Inside, the Snow Queen saw purple drapes, shelves with potions and other strange things, a single table with a crystal ball, and two chairs. Suddenly, a woman wearing a red and black dress with a gold belt styled like a snake appeared. "Mistress Hecate", said the Snow Queen as she bowed. "In the flesh", said Hecate as she took a seat, "You'll have to forgive me and Lord Hades, but the fortune teller was fake. I didn't even have to punish her, she was run out of town". "My Lady", said the Snow Queen, "Father told me that there was a power that could help me find Jimmy. Can you help me find it?" "Indeed", said Hecate, "Go to the valley. There, you will find the Tomb of Mimir. He will grant you the power, but at a cost". "Thank you, My Lady", said the Snow Queen. "Hey", said Hecate, "don't mention it".

Meanwhile, the Professor, Blade, and Alvilda hacked their way through a forest. "So", said Alvilda, "what happens when we find him?" "Hopefully", said Blade, "he and the Snow Queen can patch things up". "What do you mean?", asked Alvilda. "I mean I know", said Blade, "That doesn't mean I'll tell, but we've got to work out some of the issues you've been having since then". "I can't help what I did", said Alvilda, "I just don't like seeing my friends sad". "That's great", said Blade, "I don't blame you. Believe me, I know what it feels like to be alone". Suddenly, the Professor ran back. "I just got word", he said, "Lilly, Niles, and William found an old lab. If we get the computers fixed, we might be able to find him. Neville said he would fly us over". They all ran off.

Dustin came to a stop at a set of lonely buffers. "This is as far as we can go", he said. "That's OK", said the Snow Queen as she looked through her telescope, "I see the temple now". "See anything guarding it?", asked Dustin. "Nothing", said the Snow Queen, "Wait, I see something". Out there, near the entrance to the temple was a massive vulture. Its plumage and skin were pale black, its talons shined like sharpened iron, and its pale eyes looked for intruders out on the horizon. "Do you have a plan for that?", asked Dustin. "Obviously", said the Snow Queen with a smile.

The vulture's head snapped up into the air when it heard the sounds of a loud whistle! It eyed Dustin and flew in for the attack! As it flew overhead, the Snow Queen, Woolly, and Bubo crawled on the grass, then ran when it wasn't looking. The vulture heard their foot steps and let out an angry cry! "That doesn't sound good", said the Snow Queen. The vulture changed direction to attack! But then, Woolly leaped into the air and punched the vulture's face! The vulture then grabbed him with its talons and slammed him into the ground! But then, Bubo flew in and fired lasers at the vulture! The vulture's beak snapped at Bubo, but Woolly leaped onto its back and started to pound it into the ground! Then, Woolly and Bubo leaped out of the way, just as the Snow Queen used her powers to freeze the vulture inside of an iceberg. "He'll be alright", she said, "Let's go".

Soon, they arrived at the tomb, a hideous stone structure that looked like it had arisen from the earth, with many jagged edges, tiny, square-shaped windows, and a carving of a massive head, with gray eyes, long beard, and a thousand yard stare. The Snow Queen and her friends entered to find a dark interior lit only by the blue flames of the torches. In the center of the tomb laid a well, and above that, a severed head like the one outside. He looked down to find the Snow Queen. "Eliza, step forward", he said. "Great Mimir", she said, "I've come in the hopes of finding my loved one again. If only for a single day, can I be made into a compass"? "A power such as this", said Mimir, "will require a sacrifice, or an offering. You must lose something dear to you." The Snow Queen thought long and hard about this, until she remembered the gift Jimmy gave before he was lost. She took of the Heart of Opar necklace and asked: "Will the last gift he gave me suffice?" "Yes", said Mimir, "That will do nicely". The Snow Queen dropped the necklace into the well, and was thus surrounded by mist. She felt the power surging through her, which was so powerful, she fainted.

When she awoke, she found herself at the top of a snowy mountain. She got up and looked out at the horizon. "I wouldn't look down if I were you", said a gentle voice, "It's a long way to the bottom". The Snow Queen turned and saw a face she was all too familiar with. It was a woman, very tall, dressed in tanned leather with white fur, a frosty bow strapped to her back, skis, and blue hair. "Skadi?", asked the Snow Queen. "Hello, my dear", said Skadi, "It's been a while". Skadi turned back to her work, creating small flowers with her ice. "How did I get here, My Lady?", asked the Snow Queen. "You didn't", said Skadi, "A mind is an easy thing to lose, as you know. All that you see is a dream. By now, you should be in your private coach, with the power of the compass for a single day". The Snow Queen looked out at the mountain vista once more. "Do you ever feel alone?", she asked. Skadi stopped and looked at her. "I guess", said Skadi, "I mean, there are times when I miss Triton. Sometimes, I feel guilty for letting my homesickness get in the way of marriage. But in the end, I think it turned out quite nicely. If ever you need someone, you know where to find me". Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light! "This is where we depart", said Skadi, "Best of luck to you Eliza".

The Snow Queen awoke in her private coach, with Woolly and Bubo looking over her. "Beep, bop?", asked Bubo. "I know where to find him", realized the Snow Queen as she stood up. She grabbed her radio. "Professor", she said, "I've got a lead on where Jimmy is". "Thank all the Gods", said the Professor, "As soon as we repair this computer equipment, we should have your location in no time". "Perfect", said the Snow Queen, "Stay there. I'll send Bubo in case I need back-up". "Right", said the Professor.

Back at the temple, the Professor hung up his radio, then went to check on Blade and Alvilda. "I keep telling you", said Blade, "if we were a couple, there would be no need for secrets". "How are we doing with that computer?", asked the Professor. "We've almost got the screen up", said Alvilda, "By the way, how much did you hear?" "Enough to know I'm a scientist and not a jury", said the Professor with a smile, "Whatever makes you both happy, do it". "Argh", said Captain Caruthers, "When we pillage Professor Barnaby's lair, he'll think twice about not using a VPN". "Did you find something already?", asked Niles. "Aye, matey", said Captain Caruthers, "He thought he could hide these files from our eyes". He threw down several files, some filled with data update paperwork, but the Professor noticed something. "What would Professor Barnaby want with the Halcyon Cuffs?", he asked. "What are the Halcyon Cuffs?", asked Niles. "According to my research", said the Professor, "they have the ability to transform anyone into a wish granting genie. If he has somehow gotten these, I fear something very bad is about to happen".

Dustin stopped on a hill, just outside of a massive, silver fortress. "That the place?", asked Dustin. "Yes", said the Snow Queen.

The Snow Queen burst through the front doors! There, she found Jimmy tied up and gagged near Professor Barnaby's feet. "I was hoping you'd join", he said, "Guards". Suddenly, several men with guns, snarling wolves, and winged demons appeared! "You like?", asked Professor Barnaby, "They are a product of my alliance with this fellow". Out of the shadows stepped a man with short, brown hair, gray eyes, a short, brown beard, and huge muscles. "Set", growled the Snow Queen. "Yes", he said in his thick Scottish accent, "I simply had to get out of the desert, and Barnaby here wanted to spread chaos. Seemed like a perfect fit". "Don't push your luck", said the Snow Queen. Barnaby snapped his fingers, and the army attacked! The Snow Queen froze all of the guns, then sent out a snow blast that knocked the men to the ground! Then, she made a snow wall and pushed, knocking down the wolves! Finally, she impaled all of the demons in the room with ice spears! Then, Set attacked! He used his staff to knock the Snow Queen to ground! Suddenly, the Snow Queen froze Set's eyes! "Is that all you got", she said. "All that and more", smiled Set as he took his true form, a man with the head of an animal with a long snout and ears, sharp fangs, and red eyes. He and the Snow Queen then charged at each other!

Meanwhile, the Professor was able to copy everything onto a flash drive. He then handed it to William. "Is that everything?", he asked. "Yes", said the Professor, "What's more, we may have found the location of Barnaby's lair. If anything is to happen to us, get it to the second team. They may be our only hope". "You have my word", said William, "I'll let nothing to this".

Back at the lair, the Snow Queen created a small blizzard, blinding Set! But then, he knocked her into a pillar with a flame blast! Undeterred, the Snow Queen slammed the palm of her hand onto the ground, making a set of ice spikes that stabbed Set! Then, she created an ice hammer and knocked him across the room! Professor Barnaby watched the battle, waiting for his moment to strike. When Woolly charged for the attack, Set tied up his legs with iron ropes! The Snow Queen stabbed him with an ice spear, impaling him against a wall! Then, she slammed Set with a giant ice fist, pummeling until he broke through the pillar! Set reached for his staff, only for the Snow Queen to kick it aside, pick him up, and punch him square in the face! She then strode up to Professor Barnaby. "Give. Him. Back", she growled. Barnaby sat there, unfazed. "But of course", he said, "Just let give you a parting gift". Suddenly, Jimmy rubbed off his gag. "It's a trap!", he cried, but it was too late! Barnaby slapped the Halcyon Cuffs onto the Snow Queen's wrists! He laughed as the Snow Queen started to turn into sparkling, blue smoke. "What did you do to me!?", she cried out in terror. Professor Barnaby then pulled out a golden, Arabic lamp. "My dear Snow Queen", he said with glee, "you're my genie now. As such, I make the first of my three wishes. I wish all who oppose me were standing in this very room". The Snow Queen, unable to disobey, snapped her fingers.

Meanwhile, just as the team got the computers up and running, they started disappearing in puffs of smoke! One by one, they all vanished. "Get to the castle", said the Professor, "We need the help of..." But just like that, he disappeared! William, fortunately, did not disappear like he expected. "To the castle", he thought, and set about on his horse to that very destination.

Soon, everyone was in Barnaby's lair. "Barnaby", growled the Professor, "What mad sorcery is this?" "No sorcery", said Professor Barnaby, "Just a simple wish". He turned toward the Snow Queen. "I'm sorry", she wept. "Don't worry, my child", said the Professor, "It'll all turn out fine". "Likely chance", said Barnaby, "Genie, I wish for my guards to recover to full health". With a single tear drop, the Snow Queen waved her hand, and all the guards and wolves got up and pointed their repaired rifles at the group. "Remove their weapons", said Professor Barnaby, "and take them to the dungeon. Oh, and don't forget Jimmy". Two guards came grabbed Jimmy forcefully. "No!", cried the Snow Queen. "Oh dear", said Professor Barnaby, "Looks like it's time for to see your new home". He rubbed the lamp, and the Snow Queen was pulled in like a vacuum, weeping at her fate. "You'll pay for this, Barnaby!", yelled Jimmy. "I'd love to see that", smiled Professor Barnaby, as our heroes were dragged off. Set then walk over behind Barnaby. "Looks like you've gotten everything you could ever want", said Set, "How does it feel?" "Wonderful", smiled Professor Barnaby, "At last, justice for Dr. Scarabus, and with such power". Set then glared at him. "And my sacrifice?", he asked. "All in due time, Set", said Professor Barnaby, "Burnt animal bones tend to stink up the place". "Just remember", growled Set, "I gave you your power, and I can just as easily take it away". Set then walked out, leaving Professor Barnaby to ponder this point.

At last, William arrived at the castle. There, he explained everything to Jackson, his wife Etilka, and Prince Achmed. "That Barnaby was gone to far", said Etilka as she loaded her machine gun. "It was hard for us before", said Prince Achmed, "But now he has a genie. It's like our search for the seven lamps, except he got to Proteus first". Just then, General Cutler and the Troll King burst in. "Our armies are ready", said the Troll King, "He'll regret taking my daughter". Then, Senor Super Hero, a man in a red and black luchador mask and cape, entered. "If it's help you need", he smiled, "mi amigo is the one you need". Everyone stood in shock as a man in black appeared in the doorway…

To be continued...


	9. Heroes and Villains

Heroes and Villains

The Snow Queen hit the walls of her prison to no avail. The lamp she was trapped in provided a gilded cage of no escape. She tried to freeze the walls, but the ice melted just as it hit them. No matter what, she was trapped. The Snow Queen slumped onto a bench with purple leather and blue pillows and began to cry. But then, she noticed a mirror. Taking a chance, she flew over to it. "Is there anybody out there?", she asked, "I don't know what's happening to my friends and I'm trapped inside a magic lamp. Please, help me". Just then, the Winter Goddess, Skadi, appeared and embraced the Snow Queen. "Please", begged the Snow Queen, "take this curse away. I've already hurt too many people in my life". "I'm afraid I can't do that, my child", said Skadi, "The only way for genie to be free is if someone were to wish you free". "Then it's hopeless", weeped the Snow Queen, "Everything I've fought for, it was all for naught. I'm going to lose Jimmy again". But Skadi's cold hand wiped away the Snow Queen's tears. "He really means that much to you?", she asked. The Snow Queen nodded. "It's not just that", said the Sow Queen, "Look at me. All of my scars are laid bare. Every cut takes me back to Whittaker. I don't want to go back, the nightmares were enough. But that's not the worst of it; now that I'm a genie, I can't die. Not only will Jimmy die, but if he lives, I will outlive him. I'm so sorry, Skadi. I've failed you". Skadi wrapped her arm around the Snow Queen's shoulder. "I've never been prouder", she said, "Just think, in the span of a week, you've saved Percy, defeated a Wendigo, and fought Set. Jimmy is lucky to have you. Now, as for being a genie..." She smiled as she told the Snow Queen the details.

Meanwhile, Professor Barnaby sat on his throne in thought. He had finally won, what more was there? But then there was the matter of his third wish. The arrival of Set took his mind off of these things. "Look at what I found", said Set as he held up a broken drone, "Someone is spying on us". "Well then", said Professor Barnaby as he wiped his long hair aside from his forehead, "we'd better not delay the execution". "And my sacrifice?", demanded Set, "The one to show Zeus our deal is fulfilled"? "I must delay that as well", said Professor Barnaby, "You may have given me the power Set, but you gave me something more. So long as I have the contract, you belong to me". Set glared at Barnaby in anger, but he knew he was right. He would have to wait to reunite with the other Gods on Olympus. "Now", said Professor Barnaby as he took out the magic lamp, "triple security. Just in case the Heroes Guild decides to try anything". Set snapped his fingers, and a group of skeletons emerged from the concrete as the hall of the fortress was filled with the cries of vultures.

Up on a hill overlooking the fortress, Prince Achmed and Jackson looked through binoculars at the surrounding fields. "OK, what do we got?", asked Jackson. "I see giant vultures, skeletons, men with guns", said Prince Achmed, "Hold on. They've also got giant tarantulas". They then ran back to Dustin and Logan. "These guys are serious", said Jackson, "There are guards and monsters crawling all over the place". "Obviously", said Etilka, "We never should've gotten the drone that close". "What do we do now?", asked Dustin. "We should defer to our leader", suggested Logan. Out of Dustin's coach came Senor Super Hero. "Our leader apologizes for the secrecy", he said, "But we must push forward with a plan to surprise Professor Barnaby. If any of us are captured, they cannot get the full plan". "I don't like this", said the Troll King, "Being in league with the Heroes Guild is already bad enough". "All right", said General Cutler, "brute force is out. In honor of our leader, I suggest a stealth ops mission. My men are in position for taking down the vultures". "Good", said Jackson, "Prince Achmed, my wife, William, and I will take down the tarantulas and other ground forces". "My army is ready to back us up in this endeavor", said Prince Achmed. Suddenly, an old lady happened upon our heroes. "I might be able to help", she said with a wicked smile.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and his friends were locked inside several clear boxes with gray beds inside. Bubo furiously tried to use his laser vision t break out, but it was no use. He and Woolly were locked in tight. Jimmy paced his cell, while the Professor rattled his cane and Niles sat in a corner. At last, the Professor started pounding against the walls of the cell! "I can't stand it", he yelled, "He can't just win like that!" "Professor", said Jimmy, "Now is not the time for blind rage!" "What about you, Jimmy?", asked the Professor, "Are you not furious about what he did?" "How could I not", said Jimmy as a he pounded his fist against the wall, "He made my beloved Eliza a slave. But I'm saving my energy for when we escape, because Professor Barnaby did worse than just separate us at the mountain. He's destroying everything I've ever loved and anyone associated with that. Who knows how long it will take before he hurts the other people in my life?" "So what's the plan?", asked the Professor. "To be quite honest", said Jimmy after a long pause, "I don't know".

"Listen well", said the old woman, "Your enemy has control over a powerful God, Set". "The God of War", said William with a hint of gloom. "Yes", said the old woman, "Punished by his father, Lord Zeus, Set is to serve a mortal man until the burning of the bones and wool from a mountain goat. Only then will you have a chance against him". "Thank you, ma'am", said the mysterious leader from the shadows, "I promise, Set will be of no trouble". "Excellent", said the old lady as she disappeared. "That", said Jackson, "was creepy". "Still", said Senor Super Hero, "this shouldn't be too hard. Alright people, we have our objectives. Now let's go!"

Back in the dungeon, Blade and Alvilda started thinking. "For what it's worth", said Alvilda, "it truly has been an honor to fight by your side". "It really has", said Blade somberly. "Arr", said Captain Caruthers, "To die on dry land. Not an ideal situation to be in". "I have a feeling we'll all be flying soon", said Neville. "So this is it then?", asked Niles, "I never even had the chance to say good-bye to Matilda. Still, I've got to say Jimmy, you always were the better reporter". "Thanks, Niles", said Jimmy forlornly. "You can't just give up", said Lilly, "Look where we are. Thomas and I had to face several obstacles to get to restoring the Magic Railroad, but did we ever give up? Not once". Niles, unable to help himself, cracked a smile. "Well", he said, "If I know anything, you guys are gonna come up with some crazy scheme and we'll all be fine". "I guess I should say it now", said Blade, "I love you". "I know", said Alvilda.

Inside of her lamp, the Snow Queen looked up. "I can feel it now", she said, "The execution is taking place in five minutes". "When the time comes", said Skadi, "I will fight by their side in your honor". "Thank you", said the Snow Queen, "But it will take nothing short of a miracle to save everyone".

As it just so happened, a group of soldiers were patrolling the fields outside of the fortress. Suddenly, two soldiers fell over, dead! The remaining soldier tried to sound the alarm, but Jackson was able to surprise and shoot him! When a stray skeleton walked over, Etilka shot it in the back of the head! Jackson gave her the thumbs up, then directed her towards the fortress. Suddenly, two tarantulas attack! One sank its fangs into the ground, giving Etilka the chance to leap onto its back! She the fired several rounds into the tarantula, hitting it in the eyes and mouth! Another tarantula charged at Jackson, but he was able to shoot the beast in the face! Both tarantulas fell over, dead from all the bullets!

Meanwhile, another set of soldiers were attacked by William and Prince Achmed! Prince Achmed slashed several of them with his katanas, while William used his crossbow to dispatch the ones that fled! When two giant vultures flew in for the attack, two eagles ridden by General Cutler's men flew in, allowing the saber-tooth tiger men to shoot down the vultures without notice! The eagles them flew up to the hill to await the signal.

While all of this was happening, Dustin and Logan made their way to the engine platform for their part in the scheme. "Halt", called the head guard, "What are you doing at this place?" "Sorry", said Dustin innocently, "Professor Barnaby told us there was an army coming this way. We were sent to collect reinforcements". "Yes", said Logan, "Sir Topham Hatt will be in for a surprise when he sees our supreme leader's grand army. I do hope he picks you to...I've said too much". "No, no, go on", said the head guard as he scratched his beard. He always wanted to lead a grand army. "Well", he said, "I'm sure Professor Barnaby won't mind if I have a look". "Go right ahead", said Dustin. The head guard opened the doors to the coach and was met with the Troll King and his guards. "Surprise", he growled.

"Alright, prisoners", called Set, "The time has come for you to die! Come with me!" Our heroes were tied up and lead into the throne room of the fortress. There, the Servants of Set, the wolves, and several men with guns jeered and howled as the team was forced to their knees. The executor, a huge man with a black hood covering his face, walked over, Ax in hand, ready to chop off some heads. Then, Professor Barnaby raised his hand and the executor stepped back. "What do you think, Michaels?", asked Professor Barnaby, "My wicked genetic experiments have created the perfect executor. Or so I thought". He pulled out the lamp and began to rub. In puff of purple smoke, the Snow Queen appeared. "Oh genie", said Professor Barnaby as he caressed her face, "I have decided upon my final wish. I wish for all the enemies here before me to die. Slowly and painfully, just like what they did to my protégé, Dr. Scarabus". "No", whispered the Snow Queen. "I'm sorry, come again?", glared Professor Barnaby.

"You forgot the rules", said Snow Queen, "One of them being that genies can't kill anyone". "I'll teach you to disobey", said Professor Barnaby, "I can't make you kill, but at least you can watch!" The executor lifted up his heavy ax. "Start with the boy", said Professor Barnaby. The guards forced Jimmy to the stairs! "Look at the blade, genie", snarled Barnaby, "It has been sharpened to a fine point: so sharp is it, that the air splits when it comes down. Imagine that on your boyfriend's neck". Suddenly, the executor flew back! Out stepped Jackson and Etilka. "You", growled Professor Barnaby. "Hey", said Jackson with a smile, "It may not be a full moon, but what can I say? When it comes to you, I'm hungry like a wolf". Just then, Prince Achmed, the Troll King, General Cutler, and Senor Super Hero arrived with their soldiers! "Looks to me like I have more soldiers", said Professor Barnaby as he held up the lamp, "Genie, I wish..." Suddenly, a black whip knocked the lamp out of his hand! The Snow Queen turned to smoke and returned to the inside of the lamp. Everyone turned and looked on in amazement as a man with a black cape, black hat, and a mask with a red letter Z walked in, sword drawn. It was Zorro! "We meet at last, Professor", said Zorro, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything". "You slime!", snarled Barnaby, "Guards, attack!". Zorro smiled at the oncoming hordes of henchmen.

A huge battle erupted! While the soldiers and Zorro's troops fought, Prince Achmed and General Cutler set about freeing the hostages. "OK big guy", said General Cutler as he freed Woolly, "do your stuff". Woolly roared and charged several demons! He used his brutal strength to snap their necks and tear off their wings! Meanwhile, Alvilda and Blade took back their weapons and proceeded to take down several men with guns! While the Troll King was freeing Lilly and Niles, he attacked by Set! But then, he hit him in the leg with the blunt end of his spear, then smacked the War God across the face! Niles, feeling the adrenaline coursing through his veins, grabbed two guns and started shooting every demon that came his way! When one skeleton warrior tried to attack, Lilly fired upon it with a shotgun!

Prince Achmed was able to free Captain Caruthers and Neville, but was then knocked aside by a demon! Then, Prince Achmed used his katanas to slice through the demon! Two more demons attempted to sneak up on him, but Captain Caruthers and Neville fired upon them with machine guns! "Nice shot", said Neville. "Come on, guys", said Prince Achmed, "We need to free Jimmy and the Professor!" They sliced and shot through hordes of skeleton warriors! But then, Set knocked them all aside with his staff, before he was then stabbed with the Troll King's spear! Before Set could retaliate, he was hit with an ice arrow that froze him! Skadi stood there, ready with another shot. "Get the lamp", she cried.

Zorro knocked out one of the guards, but a demon swooped and grabbed the lamp before he could! He then used his sword to cut the ropes binding Jimmy and the Professor. "Nice to finally meet you both", said Zorro, "You'll need these". He handed them each a pistol, then split his sword and handed it to Jimmy. Just then, seven skeleton warriors attacked! Jimmy blocked one of their sword strikes and shot the skeleton in the face, while Zorro held them at bay with his sword and whip! When a demon tried to attack, Senor Super Hero and Woolly both tackled it, while Zorro and Jimmy used their swords to cut the heads off of two more skeletons! "What's the plan?", asked Zorro as he and Jimmy both stood back to back. "Let's get Professor Barnaby", said Jimmy.

Professor Barnaby eagerly awaited the demon holding the lamp. Just as it flew over, Jimmy shot it in the face! He and Zorro stood in front of the lamp, swords drawn. "Fine", said Barnaby, "I'll play your little game, reporter". He drew his sword and attacked! Zorro blocked the attack, but Barnaby knocked him aside to fight Jimmy! He dodged every attack and clashed blades with Barnaby! "What's wrong, Professor?", said Jimmy, "You never call, you never email. Not even a note. I've missed you". Barnaby then punched Jimmy in the face, but then, Zorro leaped in and slashed Barnaby's leg! Barnaby then kicked Zorro with his good leg, then tried to bring his blade down on him! But then, Jimmy blocked the attack and knocked him aside! He knocked his sword aside when Barnaby tried to stab him! "You can never win", said Professor Barnaby, "Until you die, I will make sure you suffer". He then knock Jimmy's sword aside, but then, Jimmy kicked him in his wounded leg! Barnaby cried out in fury and pain! Zorro then knocked the blade out of his hand, and with three swift strikes, Professor Barnaby found himself covering a Z-shaped wound! Then, just as more demons and monster flooded into the fortress, Zorro caught sight of the goat skin and bones and grabbed them. He then smashed them onto an open fire! Just like that, the monsters disappeared, leaving only the dead and wounded guards of Professor Barnaby. "How?", asked Barnaby weakly. "You should be more careful about how you treat your employees", snarled Set, "You never know when they might tell secrets". He then disappeared in burst of flames!

Barnaby seized his chance and grabbed the lamp. He rubbed it and the Snow Queen appeared. Realizing the amount of heroes surrounding, Barnaby took a chance. "Genie", he said, "I wish to escape from here with all wounds healed". The Snow Queen raised her hand, and Professor Barnaby was gone. Jimmy ran over to the Snow Queen, but she then raised her hand. "No, please, stay away", she wept, "I've hurt you enough already". "Eliza, it's OK", said Jimmy gently, "I know you're scared. Just trust me". He slowly approached her and held her hands. Zorro then picked up the lamp and looked on as the two of them shared a kiss. "OK, Snow Queen of the lamp", said Zorro, "I wish you to be free of the Halcyon Cuffs". And just like that, the Snow Queen was her normal self again. She had regained her original, long-sleeved dress… and her humanity. "Thank you", she said. "All in a days work, senorita", said Zorro as he tossed the lamp aside. "So", asked Jackson, "what now?" "Now", said the Professor, "we go home".

While everyone rode on Logan and Dustin to get home, Jimmy and the Snow Queen rode upon Professor Barnaby's former horse. They stopped on hill overlooking the valley below. "I don't deserve you", said the Snow Queen sadly. "That's where you're wrong, kiddo", said Jimmy with a smile. "I need to tell you something", said the Snow Queen, and she then proceeded to tell Jimmy what happened between her and Alvilda. To her surprise, Jimmy just smiled and wiped away her tears. "You're not upset?", she asked. "Not at all", said Jimmy, "In fact, I'd be worried if you didn't see more people. But all that is in the past. We should not feel guilty over a one-time affair. Although, I think you might need a boost with your confidence". At last, the Snow Queen smiled. For the first time in a while, she felt truly happy again. "So", said Jimmy, "did anything happen on Sodor while I was gone?" "As a matter of fact", smiled Eliza as she told him about what happened to Percy. "Just promise me one thing", she said after a while. "What's that?", asked Jimmy. "Promise that I'll never lose you again", said Eliza. "Your wish is my command", said Jimmy as he and Eliza kissed in front of the sunset.

The End.


	10. James and the Forest Ghosts

James and the Forest Ghosts

James, the Red Engine, had returned from working at the yards, his paint once again shining brightly. Sir Topham Hatt had told him he had only one more chance to behave before he was sent back to the sheds, and James was determined to be good. He worked hard all day, until it was time to return to the sheds. There, Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Edward all shared a look before beginning their collective tale. "It all started like this", said Edward, "Thomas and I were taking the mail train through the Suddery forest". "That's when we heard the noises", shuddered Thomas, "We surrounded by the Forest Ghosts!" "Forest Ghosts?", asked Gordon. "Yes", said Toby, "Lost souls who haunt the forest for eternity". "I'm not going in that forest", said Percy. "Silly fools", laughed James, "There is no such thing as ghosts". "You're certain of that?", asked Diesel. "Positive", said James arrogantly. Suddenly, his driver walked over. "Come on, James", he said, "Sir Topham Hatt wants us to take some timber to Suddery". All the other engines shivered, but James scoffed at them.

James made his way through the forest. He was starting to feel very nervous as the fog rolled through. Suddenly, he started to hear laughter! "Must be my imagination", said James. Just then, a white mass with black eyes appeared! "A ghost!", cried James. Then, another ghost appeared on the side of the tracks. "The Forest Ghosts", cried James in utter terror, "Get me out of here!" He ran down the line as fast as he could!

At Suddery Station, James explained everything to Sir Topham Hatt. "The Forest Ghosts are real", he said, "I saw them". "Like that Banshee Percy saw?", asked Sir Topham Hatt, "James, everyone knows the Forest Ghosts are a mere legend. If not for your cruel joke on Percy earlier last week, I'd probably believe your story". "But, but…", stammered James. "No buts", said Sir Topham Hatt, "Remember, you only have this week to prove yourself. If I hear any more of these childish pranks, I'll have you painted yellow". James gulped at this threat. What he didn't realize was that Jason Wolchek a is cameraman, Leonard, were spying and scheming. "This could be our chance, Leonard", said Jason as he rubbed his hands together, "This will teach James a good lesson". What he didn't notice was the station master eavesdropping on them. "Well", said the station master, "two can play at this game". Sir Topham Hatt heard this and said to himself: "This could be fun".

Later, James made his way down the forest line. "We must be careful", said his driver, "Many branches fall on these lines regularly". Just then, a large branch fell in front of James! He stopped just in time, but then, two bedsheet ghosts sprang out of the forest, yelling "WHOOOO"! "The Forest Ghosts", cried James. Suddenly, a massive face appeared! The two ghost leaped with fright! Jason and Leonard ditched there costumes and hid behind a bush! "Gotcha", said the station master as he waved around a flashlight with a jack-o-lantern face drawn on it, "What do you two think you're doing?" "We wanted to teach James a lesson after the Banshee Incident", said Leonard. "Why don't you just tell him everything?", said Jason. Just then, a freaky skeleton attacked! Jason leaped into Leonard's arms and the station master hid behind them! Then, the skeleton took off his mask to reveal… Sir Topham Hatt! "Well James", he said, "I was right. There were no ghosts, but I hope this experience teaches you all to not play such tricks". "Yes sir", said everyone.

The next time the engines told their stories, James recounted his tale of the Forest Ghosts. "What sillies", said Edward. "Indeed", said Thomas, "Can you imagine? Sir Topham Hatt dressed like a ghost?" "Oh, the indignity", whimpered Gordon. James, however, had learned his lesson. He longer wanted to play ghostly pranks on his friends, and everyone was perfectly happy with that.

The End.


	11. Jimmy and the Halloween Haunts

Jimmy and the Halloween Haunts

It was a crisp autumn day on the Island of Sodor. The engines were working hard to help decorate the stations for Halloween. Thomas loved the Halloween season. All the tricks and treats were such fun to him, but when he arrived at Kirk Ronan station, he was shocked! Someone had ruined the decorations and painted funny faces on the walls! "Who would do such a thing?", asked Thomas. "That's what we'd like to know", said Inspector Ron as he directed his fellow officers to close off the crime scene, "Don't worry, Thomas. The police have called in top professionals to solve this case". Just then, Jimmy the Reporter, his friend, Niles, and their boss, Mr. Owain, an old man with gray hair and glasses, arrived on pump-trolley. "You know", said Niles, "I'm beginning to think we're you're drivers now". "Just for this week", said Mr. Owain, "It should make up for Jimmy dying and coming back to life, not to mention that rescue mission." "OK", said Jimmy, "Let's solve this mystery first, then discuss the specifics of what happened". "Agreed", said Niles. Jimmy looked around the crime scene and noticed some soot on the platform. "Who do think did this, Inspector?", asked Jimmy. "We think the vandals might be some school children", said Inspector Ron. "I'm not so certain", said Jimmy, "This soot could only have come from the coal yards." "By Jupiter, he's right", said Mr. Owain. "I agree", said Inspector Ron, "We'll have officers question the miners on the south side of the island while we head north". "OK then", said Mr. Owain, "To the pump-trolley!" They hoped on and starting off toward the northern coal mines.

When they arrived, Edward pulled up to the platform with the mine manager. "I'm sorry", said the manager, "But my workers were nowhere near Kirk Ronan, "However, I did overhear one of them say something about lending old, worn out boots to a friend". "Did you get their names?", asked Inspector Ron. "As a matter of fact, yes", said the manager, "My guy's name is Mason, and he mentioned his friend, Arnold, works on the Narrow Gauge lines just west of here". "Thank you for your cooperation", said Inspector Ron, "Alright gang, we need to split up to cover more ground. Jimmy, you're with me". "Right", said Jimmy, "Edward, can you get us to the Narrow Gauge junction". "Absolutely", said Edward, "Hop aboard". They jumped into his cab, leaving Mr. Owain and Niles on the platform. "Well", said Mr. Owain, "let's go".

Edward arrived at the station, where Bertram was waiting with Arnold, an old man with a bald spot. "Nice boots", said Inspector Ron. "Thanks", said Arnold, "They we're given to me by a friend. I couldn't find my other boots the night before, so he let me have them for the week". "Where are your other boots?", asked Jimmy. "My nephew took them", said Arnold, "Said he was heading to the station to help decorate". "Where is he now?", asked Inspector Ron. "Probably with his friends down south", said Arnold, "Excuse me, Inspector, but my ride is here". Indeed, Peter Sam had just coupled some coaches to Bertram. "Quick", said Jimmy, "To Tidmouth Station". With that, Edward raced off with them.

When they arrived, they were surprised! Three boys dressed as skeletons were attempting to wreck the decorations! Jimmy and Inspector Ron leaped out to arrest them, but they were soon jumped by two other skeletons! Jimmy threw one of the kids off of his shoulder, the knocked the other off of Inspector Ron! Then, the skeletons grabbed baseball bats, ready to pound Jimmy and the Inspector to a pulp! But then, Niles jumped one from behind and punched him the face! Before anyone could react, Mr. Owain threw a net over the remaining skeletons! "How did you find us?", asked Edward. "Easy", said Niles, "We were heading to mines when we found their friend caught on a tree branch. He spilled the beans in exchange for our help". "And it didn't cost us a thing", said Mr. Owain, "I'm glad I kept that net I got for Christmas". Everyone laughed at this, except for the skeleton gang.

Much later, Thomas arrived at Kirk Ronan with Edward. The boys were punished by being made to clean the station and fix the decorations. "Well", said Thomas, "I guess alls well that ends well". "You can say that again", said Edward.

The End


	12. Stories in the Sheds

Stories in the Sheds

It was time for Christmas on the Island of Sodor, and all of the engines were eager to do their best work. Some worked to move cargo from one side of the island to the other. Others helped passengers get from their homes to their destinations. But one night, a massive blizzard blew into the island. Everyone hid inside to escape the intense snow and thunder. Inside one shed was Thomas, Lady, Percy, Gordon, and Dustin, the Snow Engine. He had taken shelter with the other engines during a visit with his owner, Eliza the Snow Queen. He silently hoped she and Jimmy were OK, but the engines inside the shed were busy thinking of ways to pass the time. "Driver says it may be a while before we can get out", said Thomas. "We'll be snowed in by morning", said Gordon grumpily. "I have an idea", said Percy, "Why don't we all tell a story?" "I love it", said Lady. "It's a splendid idea indeed", smiled Thomas, "We all have such tales to weave. Dustin, since you're our guest, why don't you go first?" "Thank you, Thomas", said Dustin, "But my story isn't finished yet. I'd be happy to hear your tales before I go". "OK", said Thomas, "But before we begin, a couple of rules are in place. Each story must take place in the winter and they must have a happy ending. I'll start. This story is called"…

Duck and the Yeti

Once upon a time, Duck, the Great Western Engine, worked hard in the yards of the Island of Sodor. One day, Sir Topham Hatt came to see him. "Duck", he said, "You've worked hard this week, so I will assign you your very own special". "Oh, thank you, sir", said Duck. "You are to take some supplies to the base of the Culdee Fell mountains. But be careful, for the villagers have sent reports of a massive beast roaming the area". "What kind of beast?", asked Duck. "I don't know", said Sir Topham Hatt, "But they say that it will an engine in half when angered, and that it was seen near your route. But don't feel like you're under any pressure". With that, Sir Topham Hatt left, leaving Duck to shiver with fear.

Soon enough, Duck was hooked up to his train and heading up the mountains. He came to a turn surrounded by trees on the side of a rocky cliff. Suddenly, Duck thought he saw a shape move in the distance. "What was that?", he asked. "Must've been a fox", said his driver, "Let's keep moving". Just then, something stomped onto the tracks. It had long, hairy arms, big feet, short horns, and gray fur lined with scars. It was the Yeti! Duck froze with fear as the Yeti ran into the forest. "Let's get out of here!", cried Duck.

Once they arrived at the mountain village, they reported the sighting to the Station Master. "At least no one was hurt", said the Station Master, "Everyone knows that a Yeti is strong enough to eat mountains like ours". "Bunk, bunk I say!", called a voice. It was Edward. "Every sane person knows that a Yeti is a figment of superstition", said Edward. "But I saw it earlier", said Duck. "How do you know it wasn't a bear?", asked Edward. "I say, a Yeti is simply folklore and nothing but that. Why, if I ever saw a Yeti, I'd let off steam and watch it melt under the hot sun. Yes sir, that's what I would do if I ever saw one, just like"… Edward then noticed the horrified expressions on Duck and his friends faces. "He's right behind me, isn't he?", said Edward. "Afraid so", whimpered the Station Master. The Yeti roared and leaped into the air! He slammed onto the station and tossed the Station Master aside! Then, he grabbed a basket of bread before smashing through a building! "Did you see that?", asked the recovering Station Master. "Sure did", said Duck, "Let's follow him and see where he goes". "Do we have to?", asked the Station Master.

Soon enough, Duck, his driver and fireman, and the unlucky Station Master followed the footprints left by the Yeti to a haunted cave near the Narrow Gauge Junction. There, they saw the Yeti walk out of his cave. They hid behind a bush as the Yeti ran off. "That's odd", said Duck, "Why would he take food to his lair and go out looking for more?" "He's a big guy", said the Station Master, "Maybe that was just an appetizer before the main course". "But that doesn't explain his increased aggression", said Duck's driver, "Everyone knows that a Yeti likes to keep to himself. It says it right here in the Sodor Island Employee Handbook". "Still", said Duck, "We'll need to protect ourselves in case he comes back". "I've got this", said the Station Master. He grabbed a stick and drew a circle around Duck and his crew. "There", said the Station Master, "Everyone knows that a Yeti is repelled by circles". "No, that would sea bears", said Duck. "Oh shoot", said the Station Master, "Our old friend is back". As it turned out, the Yeti had managed to drag a freshly killed deer to the cave. Duck carefully made his way over and looked inside. "Guys, look", whispered Duck. Inside the cave, the Yeti was eating the stolen food with his two children. "A pair of baby Yetis", said the Station Master, "So that's what got into him". "That settles that", said Duck's driver, "So, what do we do now?" "Well", said Duck, "We can't have the Yeti attacking trains and villages. But we also can't let him and his family starve". Then, Duck had an idea. "Wait a minute, fellas", he said, "I think I know how to keep everyone happy".

Later that night, the Yeti walked out of his cave to find a surprise. Duck had left for him and his family two large cargo trucks filled with meat and bread. The Yeti grunted happily as he shared a meal with his children. Duck and Sir Topham Hatt smiled. "I say", said Sir Topham Hatt, "This has certainly been an eventful day". "Yes indeed", said Duck, who was just happy to be Really Useful.

The End.

"That was pretty good", said Dustin. "The ending was rushed", said Percy, "But I didn't mind". "I think it stinks", said Gordon bluntly. "OK", said Thomas, "Let's see you do better". "I wouldn't do that, Thomas", said Percy, "Gordon usually uses these stories to make himself look good". "I do not", said Gordon. "Yes, you do", said Lady. "This story is different", said Gordon, "It's called...uh..."

Gordon and the Hidden Gold

You see, I was pulling the express when I stopped outside the old orphanage. ("OK, so far, so good", interjected Dustin.) The orphans were outside crying. "What's wrong, orphans?", I asked. "Our orphanage is going to be torn down", said a little boy. "We don't have enough money to save our home", said a little girl, "Please help us". "I'll do what I can", I said before heading off to Knapford.

When I arrived, I asked Henry and James what to do. "I haven't the slightest clue", said James, "I don't exactly have money in my tender". "If that fund-raiser didn't work, what can?", asked Henry. Just then, Toby arrived. "I think I heard something about a hidden treasure on the other side of the island", he said. "Where?", I asked. "I think in the abandoned town of Valsbridge", said Toby, "But be forewarned, for the most monstrous thing on Earth guards the treasure. His name is..." "Kay, thanks, bye", I said as I sped off.

I managed to get to the haunted gates of Valsbridge and went into the ghostly town. The buildings were worn out or rotten, debris laid everywhere on the ground, and the misty mountains cast a permanent shadow upon the town. I wandered through that dark place looking for the hidden gold. I then came to the town square, where a large chest of gold sat atop a broken fountain. I inched ever so slightly forward, hoping my driver would be able to take it with ease. Suddenly, a mountain started to stir! It unfolded its wings to reveal a monster with sickly, green skin, red eyes, and a beard made of writhing, wiggling tentacles! It was...Cthulhu!

"Cthulhu? Are you serious", asked Dustin. "Yes", said Gordon, "Who else could stop me from looking good...er, I mean guard the treasure?" "This, I gotta hear", said Thomas.

"If you wish to take MY treasure", said Cthulhu, "then you must face...a challenge!" He lifted his sword, revealing a bridge that spanned a chasm with sharp rocks and flames. I raced across the bridge as Cthulhu had his minions, smaller versions of himself, fire arrows at me! "Now", called Cthulhu, "you'll feel the BURN!" He fired his laser vision at me, but I escaped into a tunnel while part of the cliff was blasted off! I could hear Cthulhu laugh with glee outside. "You may have passed my first challenge", he said, "But I have more plans for you!" I shivered with fear. How could I possibly take that treasure with Cthulhu around? He had to have some kind of weakness. Suddenly, his minions charged in, forcing me to get moving.

When I emerged from the tunnel, I realized that Cthulhu's minions were nowhere in sight. But when I eventually saw them, they were fleeing in terror. Suddenly, Cthulhu landed next to the next bridge, which I crossed in earnest as he fired his lasers at me! I raced down the mountain and hid among the town buildings as Cthulhu flew overhead. He growled with anger before sitting at the top of a mountain, carefully watching over his treasure. I was determined to get the treasure for the orphans, and Cthulhu wasn't going to stop me. Suddenly, I noticed something drawn on a broken piece of wood. It looked like a picture of a gorilla, and beneath it was instructions saying to make a loud noise near a cave entrance. I looked up at Cthulhu and smiled.

Cthulhu scanned the valley when he heard me call: "Hey, Cthulhu!" He looked down and saw me near the cave entrance. "Now I'll smash you good", he said, but then, I backed up closer to the cave. "Don't try it", begged Cthulhu. I whistled as loud as I could in response before fleeing back into Valsbridge. Just then, the mountain exploded, revealing King Kong, Cthulhu's arch-nemesis!

"Hold up", said Dustin, "Why is King Kong inside of a mountain?" "Forget that", said Thomas, "What does any of this have to do with Christmas?" "If you'd let me finish", growled Gordon, "I'll tell you. So anyway..."

Kong roared and beat his chest! "Minions, protect me!", cried Cthulhu as his minions flew into battle. Kong swatted them aside and punched Cthulhu, knocking him off of the mountain! He landed with a thud in the town square! Kong then leaped into the air and body slammed Cthulhu! He punched that monster over and over, leaving Cthulhu as a tired heap on the ground. Satisfied, Kong crawled back into his lair to rest. "At least I still have the treasure", said Cthulhu in agony, "Wait, what's this?" He looked at where the treasure usually sat to find a note from my driver that said: "I.O.U". "NNNNOOOO!", cried Cthulhu.

The orphans cheered as I delivered the treasure to them. "Thank you, Gordon", said a little boy, "Now we won't freeze this winter". "Well done, Gordon", said a voice. It was Santa Claus! "Thanks to you, these orphans now have a home", said Santa Claus, "As such, you deserve this". He then showed off a statue of me before jumping into his sleigh. "Ho ho ho", he called, "Merry Christmas!" A lesson was learned that day: never mess with Gordon.

Duh End

"Well, what do you think?", asked Gordon. "I didn't like it", said Thomas. "Be honest, you tacked on Santa Claus at the end, didn't you?", said Percy. "Maybe a little", said Gordon, "But come on, it wasn't that bad". "Pretty sure it was", said Lady, "Dustin, what's your story like?" "Well", said Dustin, "I based my story on both a ballet and some true events. It is a tale of love and triumph". "Please tell us your story", said Percy. "Very well", said Dustin, "It is called..."

Pas De Deux

Once upon a time, in a mystic land of Gods and monsters, there lived a girl named Elsa. She was born and raised during a very bad time in the Kingdom, for the wicked wizard, Alatar, had dethroned King Midas with his army of rat monsters. Under his rule, many people were forced from their homes or eaten by the giant rats. Such as life for Elsa, who lived with her wicked step-mother and equally wicked step-sisters. Being forced into a small apartment in the kingdom had lowered their already low morale, so Elsa often had to steal food for her family. But Elsa had a special gift: she could create ice and snow. Though life demanded that she use her gift as tool for escape, Elsa longed for something more to life.

That day came when she was out looking for food. While sneaking pieces of bread into her bag, she saw a young man being attacked by soldiers. Unable to look away, she used her powers to knock them over. "Come on", she said. She grabbed the man by his hand and they ran off. "Thanks", said the man. "Don't mention it", said Elsa, "This way". They hid in alley as the guards ran past. "My name is James", said the man. "Elsa", said Elsa as she shook his hand, "Come on. We'll hide at my place. So, what did you do to upset them?" "Oh, you know", said James, "Being the palace scribe of the former King Midas, I wasn't always the most popular. Then, I had the great idea to try and steal the wizard powers of Alatar. Didn't go so well". "I can imagine", said Elsa, "What makes you think that you could take his powers anyway?" "Because, he was given them", said James, "Unlike you, he likely wasn't born with his power. If I find his benefactor, I can destroy his power and free the kingdom". "How do you I was born with my powers?", asked Elsa. "I get the feeling you use them on a daily basis, likely to escape with that bread there", said James, "I had a lot of time to practice deductive reasoning".

Soon enough, they arrived at Elsa's home. Her step-sisters ran over to receive their bread while her step-mother walked downstairs. "What took ya?", she asked in a strong Brooklyn accent. "I had to pick this fellow up", said Elsa as she gently slapped James' shoulder. "Bout time Elsa brought home a boy", said one of the step-sisters. "Just save what's left for me", said the step-mother, "I do like the taste of people his age". "You eat people?", asked a shocked James, "What in the world is wrong with you people!?" "Hey, no one complains when you eat hamburgers", said the step-mother, "Speaking of which..." Elsa sighed and handed her step-mother a slab of beef. "Thank you", said the step-mother. With that, Elsa and James walked into Elsa's room. "How do you live with those people?", asked James. "So goes life, I guess", said Elsa, "I usually just do menial work, but stealing food gets me out of the house at the very least." "Now", said James, "let's take a look at this". He pulled out a scroll from his bag and opened it up, revealing a picture of a flame with red eyes surrounded by ancient text. "Here is the fellow who gave Alatar his power", said James. "I see", said Elsa, "So if we find him, we can save the kingdom". "Yes", said James, "But just in case"… He tore the scroll in half. "Here", said James, "Now, they'll only find half on me. That leaves you with enough time to stop Alatar in case I get captured." "You sure that's a good idea?", asked Elsa. "Well, you did save me, and you do have magic", said James with a smile. "That's a good point", said Elsa.

The next day, James went out early to see his friend, the Professor. Elsa followed close behind, remaining hidden so as not to be seen by the soldiers. James gave the secret knock, and the Professor ushered them in. Once inside, they brought the Professor up to speed. "Fascinating", said the Professor. "Indeed", said Elsa, "But we're going to need all the help we can get to free the kingdom." Suddenly, there was a banging on the door. "The cops", cried James. Elsa used her powers to freeze the door, preventing anyone from getting in. "I'd like to study that some day", said the Professor. "Come on", said James. They ran up the stairs, just as the giant rats barged in! "Quick, the secret passage", cried the Professor. He opened the door to a chute, ushering Elsa and James through before following them.

They landed in a head outside. "Alright, where were we?", asked the Professor as adjusted his pith helmet. "Here", said Elsa, and she handed him the scroll pieces. "Hmm", said the Professor, "It looks our friend is named Barnabas the Warlock. He was supposedly defeated by the warriors of Atlantis many eons ago". "So let's find and destroy him", said James. "Hey", said Elsa, "He's nearly several centuries old. Don't you think he'd attack first?" "My thoughts exactly", said a voice. They turned and saw Alatar, an old man in a black cloak, with his master, Barnabas along side him. The Professor took out his gun, but Barnabas snapped his fingers turning the gun into confetti! Then, he and Alatar fired lightning, knocking James and the Professor into wall! Elsa then used her powers to make wall of ice to protect them! Then, she created several flying arrows that wounded Alatar! But then, she was knocked back by Barnabas, who used his fireballs to attack! "You'll make for a worth weapon", said Barnabas, "Join me, and I may spare your friends". "I won't stop fighting you until they're safe", snarled Elsa. "Fine", said Barnabas, "To the ends of the Earth with you". With a flick of his wrist, Elsa disappeared.

Elsa woke up in the middle of the Dark Forest, a strange place filled with gigantic monsters. Fear moved within her mind, not of the beasts that lived in the Dark Forest, but for James and the Professor. She looked around, but then realized that she didn't know how to get to where she needed to be. On instinct, she ran ran north. Suddenly, she came upon a polar bear, growling in pain from a thorn in its paw. Elsa, against her better knowledge, calmly walked over and plucked the thorn out. "Thank you", said the polar bear, "If there is anything I can do to repay this kindness, you need only ask". "Could you please take me to the palace of Alatar the wizard?", asked Elsa. "It will be dangerous", said the polar bear, "But you would do the same for me. Climb onto my back and you shall be there". Elsa did as the polar bear said, and they bounded off.

Later, as the Aurora Borealis danced across the sky, Elsa and the polar bear heard cries for help coming from a nearby bush. Elsa got off of the polar bear and ran over to find a small, blue bird stuck in a snow drift. She used her powers to free the bird and then held him close for warmth. "Thank you", said the blue bird, "If there is anything I can do to repay this kindness, you need only ask". "Would you please help save my friends from Alatar and his wicked master, Barnabas". "It will be deadly", said the blue bird, "But as a wise man once said: "Little birds can do big things". "Well then, let's go", said the polar bear, and they ran off to the palace.

Soon enough, the arrived at the evil palace. The place itself was made entirely of stone, with five spires reaching into the sky. The only way in was a cave at the entrance, which was guarded by giant rats. "James and the Professor have to be in there", said Elsa, "But we need to distract the guards". Then, she and the polar bear looked to the blue bird with smiles on their faces. "What?", asked the blue bird.

The rats growled and chased the blue bird off of a tree, allowing Elsa and the polar bear to get inside. There, they found Barnabas and Alatar interrogating James and the Professor, who were tied up over a pit of flaming lava. "Now", said Barnabas, "Tell where the other heroes who dare to oppose me are". "Never", said James. "Yeah", said the Professor, "You'll have to kill us first"! "Really?", asked James, "Dude, don't give him any ideas"! "Too late", said Barnabas. He used the power of lightning to cut the rope! He laughed ecstatically, only to realize that James and the Professor weren't dead! He instead saw an ice slide, and at the bottom, Elsa freeing her friends. "Get them!", cried Barnabas. Just then, a horde of giant rats crashed into the arena! The polar bear used his mighty strength to knock several rats dead! Elsa used her powers to impale some rats as they were about to attack James! Then, she tossed him an ice sword. "Thanks", said James, and he then sliced off a rat's head. Everyone dodged lasers fired by Alatar and Barnabas! This gave Elsa an idea. When Alatar fired his laser, Elsa made a shield that deflected the shot back at him! It shattered his staff. "Oh no", cried Alatar as Barnabas pushed him into the arena! Alatar then took on his true form, the seven-headed Rat King! The Rat King roared and attacked, eating many of his own men! The polar bear roared and smacked the Rat King in the leg, but was kicked aside! James then cut one of his heads off, while the Professor stabbed one head with a broken spear! Elsa then used her powers to create a blizzard that pushed the Rat King back! The polar bear used his strength to continue the assault! Just then, the blue bird appeared. The Rat King tried to eat him, but tripped over the polar bear and fell into the lava pit!

Barnabas tried to escape, but found himself surrounded by Elsa, James, the Professor, the polar bear, and the blue bird. "You can't defeat me", said Barnabas, "I am the greatest wizard in the worl..." Barnabas was then impaled by a spear of ice! "What? He was droning on", said Elsa. "Well, glad that's over", said James, "He'll get no sympathy from me. What about you guys?" "Nope", said everyone else.

After all that, everything went back to the way it was before, though there were some changes. James and Elsa ascended to the throne of the kingdom as a reward for their heroic deeds. The Professor, polar bear, and blue bird served as their advisors. Elsa's step-mother and step-sisters no longer needed her to steal food, and were even allowed to visit the palace, under the condition that they never again eat people. As for Elsa and James, well, their love lasted for many generations. It inspired storytellers, musicians, and artists for centuries after. After all, it wasn't just her kindness that helped Elsa; it was love. It helped her and all of her friends live happily ever after.

The End

"What do think of my tale?", asked Dustin. "That was beautiful", weeped Gordon. "I quite agree", said Lady. "It sure is nice for people to find love at this time of year", said Thomas, "It has a way of connecting us all, even when we're apart". "You said the story was based on true events", said Percy, "Is there truly someone like Elsa?" "Of course", said Dustin, "But her story is not quite finished. But just remember, on this Christmas night, even after all the hardships she has to face, her love is what brings joy to winter". The engines thought about this as the snow started to fall at a slower, gentler pace.

On the other side of the Island of Sodor, Jimmy looked out at the blizzard. "I think the weather is getting better", he said. "I know", said the Snow Queen, "I'm just reminded of what happened". "Eliza", said Jimmy, "I know you were scared that day. But that's behind us. If you need any assurance this Christmas, always know that I believe in you. Always have, always will. Now come on, open your present". "Are you sure?", asked the Snow Queen. "Why not?", said Jimmy, "I keep forgetting how good the sweater you gave me looks". The Snow Queen giggled and opened a small box to find the Heart of Opar, the necklace she sacrificed to find Jimmy. "I lost my lucky pen for that", said Jimmy, "But Mimir said it came with something extra". "What?", asked the Snow Queen. "The power of the compass, so that we may never be lost again", explained Jimmy. Jimmy and the Snow Queen embraced, ready for whatever challenges laid ahead, for they knew in their hearts that love would help overcome all of them.

The End


End file.
